


Not Forgotten

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Not Forgotten

Snape and Malfoy stood a couple of paces apart.

“You realise that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco – ”

“Report me to Dumbledore!” jeered Malfoy.

There was a pause. Then Snape said “You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do that.”

Arrogant grey eyes met bitter black ones.

“Why, Professor?” asked Malfoy sneeringly. “Does he know you too well? Will he think that you were demanding from me exactly what you’ve taken time and time again?”

Snape’s face stiffened into immobility, the last trace of any expression wiped from it.

“You forget yourself, Draco.”

“No, _Professor_ ” – and this time the very word was a sneer. “I don’t forget.”

He didn’t forget that first invitation, the breathless eagerness with which his younger self and responded, not realising – not comprehending until it was too late to retreat. Nor would he ever forget his attempt to mention it to his father, and the cold look of surprise he had received in return at his complaint. This, it seemed, was how Slytherin operated: Draco should have known instinctively.

Now, however, the father – loved and disliked in almost equal measures – was imprisoned. When the Dark Lord demanded 'Malfoy', it was Draco whom he meant. And no longer would he bow to the wishes of Severus Snape.

“Occlumency only works if you concentrate on it, Draco,” said Snape drily; and left without a further word.


End file.
